


Don't Fall In Love- Fall Off a Bridge, It Hurts Less

by Rosemary123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I changed the ages around a bit, Itll be good I promise, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, Jealousy, Kinda, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, they are more towards the end of the story, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary123/pseuds/Rosemary123
Summary: Everyone knows the biggest mistake you can make in life is to fall in love, right? It never goes quite the way you wish it would. Yuri Plisetsky has made that mistake in the past and is scarred from ever liking someone again. He prefers to be alone- that way he'll never get hurt, but what happens when Victor brings home a mysterious new guest from his family? Will she have the power to turn Yuri around, and let him see the good that still resides in people?





	1. Jealousy Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning (intro I guess) of a long work I am going to post. Chapters will be posted as I write them, no specific date. This is my first fanfiction Ever! I appreciate every read, comment bookmark, etc, thanks!
> 
> Also IMPORTANT! I had an idea to make this story into Yuri x OC but I'm changing it into a not endgame Yuri x OC if you know what I'm getting at.
> 
> Also, like I know YOI was first aired in like 2016 (which was 2 1/2 years ago, we are all dying) and I'm hoping I can get more inspiration once the movie airs in 2019!

*CRASH*  
Blades scraping ice and a loud thump echoed throughout the large rink as 24-year old Yuuri Katsuki popped a jump for the hundredth time that morning. 

He decided to head to the rink alone early that morning to get in some practice for the fall qualification competitions. It was Spring in St. Petersburg, and most international skaters were taking time off for the offseason. Yuuri loves to skate no matter what time or where he is, though it's nice that there’s not so much pressure for perfection yet. 

He’s been a little on edge this morning though because his friend- who he usually spends most of his off-season days with- had gone on an annual family vacation to the US. It's not particularly that Yuuri feels sad that Victor Nikiforov -his best friend and past idol- had left (though he is); it's just that, Yuuri’s disappointed Victor couldn't invite him as well. Apparently, there was a mix up with the tickets and his parents never got one for Yuuri after an extra family member had come along this year.

Victor made a fit about not being able to be with Yuuri and considered not going on the trip. Yuuri had obviously felt bad about holding Victor back and convinced him that they could spend a week apart for him to be with his family. His confidence in that statement slowly subsided with each day that he couldn't see Victor’s face or hear his deep Russian accent or see his pretty crystal blue eyes…

Thoughts continued to buzz in his head as he began the entry for a triple Axel. He felt more focused as the entry continued, clearing his mind of all thoughts. He was in the air mid-rotation when….

“HEY PIG!” Bounced off the walls of the whole rink, messing with Yuuri’s focus and making him fall on his tailbone before finishing the rotations. 

Yuuri heard a small giggle than a “pfft” coming from a familiar blonde Russian behind him. He got up and turned around to see 18-year-old Yuri Plisetsky (or as everyone around here calls him “Yurio”) looking up from his phone towards Yuuri with a small smirk on his face. He had sneakers on and was leaning on the board of the rink- his skates seemed to be absent from his possession. 

Yuuri gave a big smile to Yurio since he hadn't seen the angry blonde in two weeks after he went on a vacation around Europe with his grandfather. He's pretty sure Otabek tagged along as well- though he's not really sure why. 

“Hey Yurio,” Yuuri said in a happy voice. It's been four days since he’s seen any of his friends in person. Though he enjoyed the time to himself (he never really was much of a people-person), he was happy to see one of his friends again. He had just recently moved to Russia to train with Victor and Yurio; he didn't really know his way around the city that much. He could barely speak Russian either- making it nearly impossible to go anywhere except home and the rink without Yurio or Victor. 

“Hey, piggie. I see you're really improving your jumps.” Yurio said as he went back to looking at something on his phone. Yuuri should have been offended by a comment like that but coming from Yurio it doesn't really matter. He knows Yurio doesn't really mean most the stuff he says. (one drunken night Yurio had admitted to that, he also admitted to a lot of other stuff that Yuuri is still trying to forget to this day)

Yuuri couldn't really think of a comeback to that comment so he just decided to ignore it, instead, he asked, “So how was the trip around Europe?” 

For some reason, Yurio’s face turned a shade darker as soon as he was asked that question. Yuuri cocked his head in confusion, wondering what was so embarrassing about a trip around Europe. Before he could get into deeper thought, he was cut off from seeing Yurio putting on his skates (somehow he must’ve pulled them out of thin air). His expression turned from embarrassment to anger as he began aggressively tying his skates and moving towards Yuuri. 

“It was fine.” Yurio muffled under his breath as he skates out to the center of the ice. Yurio’s angered tone confused Yuuri even more, though he felt that the blonde didn’t feel like talking about his problems, so he just ignored it. They stayed on the ice for a couple hours before ultimately deciding they’ve had enough practice. 

“Hey Yurio, do you wanna grab some lunch with me? I had breakfast so long ago and I’m starved.” It was a coincidence that Yuuri’s stomach growled right as he said that, making him giggle to himself. Yuri stayed silent as he winced at his phone, angrily texting someone. It was weird because usually Yuri would at least comment on how “Yurio” isn’t his name, but nothing. He continued slamming his fingers against the screen.

“Hello..?” Yuuri said as he waved his hands from side to side, trying to get Yurio’s attention. Yurio finally looked up and grunted.

“I have to be somewhere.” Was all Yuri said as he quickly ran out of the rink. 

What is up with that kid today? Yuuri thought to himself as he began walking out of the rink. Yurio’s always been a strange kid- but today seemed different. What the heck happened on that trip? And who was he texting so angrily? Yuuri continued to think as he strolled down the street, trying to find his and Victor’s apartment. 

 

“What an asshole!” Yuri grumbled under his breath as he jogged. 

He had just got out of the rink with Katsuki and speed walked away- he didn’t know where he was going- he just wanted to be alone. He was so angry at Otabek and he couldn’t even tell him why! He can’t believe he ever let Otabek go with him on that stupid trip to Europe. If he didn’t than he would have never met...

...Her

Catherine, was it?

Catlyn?

Who cares. Yuri didn’t care at all what her name was- he wish she didn’t exist. That mean bitch ruined the whole trip for Yuri, and possibly his one shot at happiness. Yuri stopped dead in his tracks when he realized the thoughts he was having.

Wait...Why should I care if he is dating another girl-it’s not like I like him- that’d be weird. Yuri was torn up about his feelings that he didn’t know if he had or not. He wanted to scream and decided to pick up his pace on the sidewalk and head over to the nearest alleyway. He usually went to this place because it helps him relax when he is stressed: he came here when he was going to compete internationally for the first time or when his cat Meowington died. No one- not even his grandpa- knew where this hideout was.

He looked right and left to see if there’s anyone surrounding him; surprisingly there was no one! This street was usually quiet save for a few people walking their dogs or strolling children- but for no one to be there is unusual. He didn’t complain and heading down to the edge of the alley.

“Psss” He hissed, trying to call to the alley cat that he’s grown attached to since he started coming here. There was no reply so Yuri assumed the cat was out looking for lunch or something. He let out a sigh and laid back against the wall of the alley sliding down until his butt touched the floor. He put a hand to his head and rubbed his temples due to the growing headache he was experiencing. He sat for about five minutes in the peace and quiet until a ring echoed from his phone. He groaned and picked up his phone to see what his notification was for.  
His eyes went wide when he saw that it was a notification from Instagram. He read it and couldn’t believe what it said.

[Yuri_Plisetsky127]: Otabek_Altin326 posted to their story for the first time in a while! Be sure to check it out before it disappears. 

“I damned well am gonna check this out,” Yuri whispered under his breath. Now for a normal person, posting something on their story is no special feat, but for Otabek- posting on his story means either the world is ending...or what Yuri is afraid of- he’s finally found someone worth posting about. 

That last thought made Yuri’s chest ache, though he’d never admit it.

He hesitantly stared at the notification on his lock screen, as if staring at it will make it go away. Curiosity took over his mind making him press it. He unlocked his phone and was met with one of those circling loading symbols, waiting anxiously for the story to load. That’s when he saw it- the image that made his heart break in two.

Otabek and Catherine (tagged)

They look so happy and he hated it. Otabek seemed to be actually smiling- something he rarely ever does! It was a picture that was most likely taken in a bar. Yuri saw that the place was tagged in Italy.

Italy? Yuri thought to himself

They’ve only known each other a week and he went back to Italy with her. 

He studied the picture more and saw that she was piggy-backing on Otabek, while he was leaning over. They had a peaceful and happy glow to them; there is no way they are sober.

So he’s drunk in some bar in god knows whereof Italy with a random woman he just met? What an idiot.

That wasn’t entirely true actually; The woman was no stranger to Otabek. Apparently, they had known each other years before they met in Europe. Catherine went to Otabek’s rink when they were kids, meaning they go as far back as Yuri and Otabek go when they were kids in the same rink. She told him that she admired his perseverance despite being older and less talented than most the kids in his class. She never had the courage to talk to him so she just stayed at a distance to focus on her skating. Yuri never noticed her when he went to the rink, though there were a lot of girls he didn’t pay attention to either. He only cared about skating at the time. 

Once Otabek relocated rinks, Catherine thought that she would never see Otabek again. That was seven-something years ago. Now, as Otabek and Yuri were walking the streets of Rome, taking in all the touristy sights, guess who they run into- Catherine. Like Otabek literally ran into her. He was studying the architecture of the area and didn’t see where he was going. That caused him to crash right into a lady with coffee in her hand- making her spill it everywhere. He apologized and helped her to clean herself off.  
That’s when Yurio came over with quite a sight to see- Otabek rubbing a stain off the chest of a random woman. The woman’s friends were gathering around her, asking if she was okay and everything. He backed up from the woman and stood near Yurio. Yurio was about to walk away when he saw that Otabek wasn’t following- he was still talking to the woman. He seemed in a sort of trance talking to her as if every word she said would affect Otabek for the rest of his life. Yuri wasn’t sure why but it made him feel sick. The woman and Otabek exchanged numbers and Yuri wanted no part of it. He awkwardly stood next to Otabek with a scowl on his face, waiting for Otabek to direct his attention away from her.

Otabek seemed distracted the rest of the day as if something was on his mind and wouldn’t budge- he seemed happy though. That’s when Yurio realised that Otabek just thought of them as friends (I mean Yuri tooootally only thought that too). He wasn’t sure why this thought shook him up so much, but it did.

He stared at the picture of them piggy-backing each other, holding the image in place so it wouldn’t disappear. He saw that there were three more posts on Otabek’s story, though for some reason his finger just wouldn’t release the picture it was on.

He finally clicked. 

The next image sent a pain to his chest that he’d never understand. It was an image of both of them together, but it was different than the last one, they were kissing- full on making out. Anger seethed in Yuri’s face as he stared at his phone, his vision was blurred and his hands began to shake. He felt a warm streak down the side of his cheek- he knew what was going on but he didn’t know why. 

He cursed himself out in Russian for ever getting mixed up with these awful feelings- or just people in general. He shut his phone off, not being able to stomach another image of those two together, and place it on the ground beside him. He sulked down in his spot and laid his head in his knees, bringing them close to his chest. 

“I’m the idiot.”


	2. Loneliness Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has been by himself for most of the week: Victor has gone on vacation, and god knows where Yuri went. He was acting strangely after he showed up at the rink, and Yuuri hasn't seen him since that day. Yuuri's spirits are lifted when he finally gets a message from Victor, but how does that one simple message turn into such a mess? Alcohol, that's why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thanks for the hits and Kudos! I'm sorry this took forever to upload, I didn't expect so many people to read it. Anyways, I'll try to add more chapters quicker. I wasn't sure what length to make the chapter so I just made it about the same as the other one. Anyways, Enjoy and comment what you think!

“Ah c’mon! That was soooo not fair!” 

Yuuri Katsuki yelled towards the tv as he threw the game controller on the ground. He usually doesn’t get so upset while playing video games (or just in general), but lately his patience for life has been dwindling. It has been over a week since he’s seen Victor in person (the trip was extended a couple days after there was a mix up with the flights, lucky for them they got a detour to The Grand Canyon) and he thinks he’s slowly going crazy. Being in a foreign land with only one other person you know that can help you survive is definitely not the best, especially when you haven’t seen or heard from that person for days. 

Now that Yuuri thinks about it, he hadn’t seen Yurio since that other day in the rink. Things seemed to be okay with him up until they were about to leave. That’s when he began angrily texting someone and then stated he “had somewhere to be”. He seemed a little on edge too, but what does he have to be on edge about? Yurri thought to himself. He really wasn’t sure what’s been up with that kid lately.

“Hmmm….must just be teenage hormones,” Yuuri said to himself with a sigh as he picked up his controller, trying to find a way to pass time until Victor came home. 

Two more days passed until Yuuri was contacted by Victor. In the meantime, he had spent most of his time either skating or at home- basically the only two places he could go. He thought of heading down to the take-out place a couple blocks from his house, though he knew his Russian was not good enough to be able to do that. He had anxiety that if he went down there, everyone would laugh at him and make fun of him for “being a tourist”, or something. He knew that probably wasn’t true, but the little voice in the back of his head prevented him from taking the risk. 

He looked for his phone after he had heard a loud ‘bing’ noise sound throughout the apartment. After he located it atop the refrigerator, (how it got there, he has no idea) he strolled into their grand living room and laid down on the large pale-blue reclining sofa. He sat his feet on the matching blue ottoman next to the couch and hit the power button on his phone. He was greeted with a buzzing message that was sent 4 minutes ago. His heart fluttered a bit when he saw who it was from- “Vitya Nikiforov” (Victor had gone in Yuuri’s phone one day and changed it to that for no reason. Yuuri actually found the name kinda cute and decided to not change it.) 

The message read…

V: hjay yuuuuuurii

Yuuri stared at the text message with a confused expression on his face. After not hearing from Victor for five days (Yuuri understands that he was really busy having fun with his family and that he shouldn’t waste any time talking to Yuuri. It just hurt him a little that he had to go so long without seeing or hearing from Victor, though he’d never admit it) his first message is a weirdly worded greeting. Yuuri was confused as to why the message was typed so oddly as if he was drunk or something. Yuuri ignored his thoughts and texted back. 

Y: Hey Victor, what’s up?

It didn’t take very long for Victor to respond, and his message this time was even weirder than the last one.

V: em’s hacing sime fun in vegas. Cvan we favetimr??

It took Yuuri a minute to decipher what Victor was trying to tell him, ‘I’m having some fun in Vegas. Can we facetime?’. Yuuri has known Victor for a long time and there’s one thing that’s for certain now- Victor is definitely drunk. He gets unusually touchy and social with everyone when he’s drinking. Yuuri was indifferent as to if he should actually facetime Victor or not. He probably wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation if he’s really drunk, but Yuuri didn’t care- he hasn’t seen Victor in days and even just seeing his face is good enough for him.

Yuuri was a little taken back by his own thoughts until ultimately disregarding his concerns and texting Victor back.

Y: Victor, are you drunk?

Yuuri bluntly asked, though he already knew the answer. 

V: Waaaataatt? Nahj, im hsving diome fun nkow cen we ft????

Translation: What? Nah, I’m having some fun, now can we ft????

Yuuri sighed before replying once more.

Y: Okay.

It took a minute before Yuuri’s screen lit up with a familiar picture of Victor cuddling his dog Makkachin, a large smile plastered his face as he was playing with Makkachin’s ears. Yuuri thought Victor was beyond adorable when doing that and photographed him without him knowing. That’s why he made it Victor’s contact photo. 

He swooned to himself for a second before clicking the green button with an outline of a phone at the bottom of his screen. Immediately after clicking it, the call was ended on the other line. He stared at his bare lock screen looking even more confused than he was before. It only took a few seconds before the picture of Makkachin and Victor reappeared, along with a familiar buzzing noise. This time Yuuri hesitated before clicking the green button. The screen immediately transferred to a video of Victor, though the connection was a little blurry. Yuuri looked at the background of where victor was, and he guessed it was in a casino. Given that he was in Vegas and that he was drunk- it’s no surprise that he’s in a casino. In the background, you can hear the buzzing and beeping of slot machines and other gambling devices, along with the low constant chatter of people talking. 

Yuuri also heard the sound of glasses filing with drinks, making him believe that Victor is in the bar of the casino. When the connection cleared up a bit, he was met with a dazed-looking Victor, a slight blush on his face and his shirt unbuttoned three buttons too many. His chest was prominent and visible from the position he was holding the phone, making Yuuri blush slightly for some odd reason. The phone was probably lying up against a salt shaker or some other condiment at the bar. 

Victor’s eyes finally met with the camera on the screen, and he gave an over-enthusiastic wave towards Yuuri.

“Yuuuuri! My Yuuri! Hii!!” 

Victor finally stated after a couple seconds of silence. Yuuri decided to ignore the possessive pronoun, ‘my’ that Victor used to describe Yuuri and waved back. 

“Hey, Victor! What’s up? How are you enjoying America?”

Yuuri tried to make conversation though he knew from Victor’s state that he most likely won’t give reasonable answers. 

“I miss youuu!” Victor stated bluntly. Yuuri was taken aback by his statement, but realized that friends say they miss each other all the time, right? That’s not weird.

“I miss you too, Victor. It’s been boring the last couple days without you around. I haven’t had anything to do.”

Victor frowned at the screen in a way that made Yuuri’s eyes glow- it was so damn cute; he looked like a little puppy.

“Awwww, that’s sad!” Victor said with a pout, slurring the “s” in “sad”.

Yuuri thought it was kinda cute when Victor tries to speak when he’s wasted. 

“How’s little Yurio doing?” Victor asked in a playful tone, “I may have a suuuuurprise for him!” 

Yuuri stared at the screen contemplating what to say; to be honest he has no idea how Yurio is. He’s stopped trying to figure out the weird teenager’s thoughts.

“Hmmm, a surprise might be good for Yurio, actually,” Yuuri said, “though I don’t know if Yurio is the type of person to like surprises.”

“Oooh I think he’ll like this one!!”

Yuuri racked his brain trying to think of what Victor could have possibly got to surprise Yuri with. Most of them include things he knows Yurio wouldn’t like.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked out of curiosity.

Maybe it’s some weird souvenir Victor got from America. Yuuri thought to himself.

“It’s a suuuuurprise for you too!!” Victor said, singing “surprise” in a sing-songy voice. Yuuri began to laugh making Victor laugh too. 

They continued to laugh for no apparent reason, every time they’d look at each other they start laughing. Once their laughter died down, Victor began to stare intently at the screen, making Yuuri awkwardly look down at his hands.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

Victor paused for a moment before bursting into laughter again. Yuuri was confused at why Victor started laughing.

“Nothing, you’re just really cute!”

Yuuri’s face lit up like a tomato, making Victor laugh even more. Suddenly, Victor’s face was out of shot from the camera, making Yuuri a little relieved after how hard he was blushing. He took a deep breath and listened to what was happening. 

Though a little muffled, he can hear the conversation going on between a woman and a security guard. He saw Victor watching what was happening.

“Ma’am, minor’s aren’t allowed in the casino, bar area. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Said a low, and masculine voice.

“No, I don’t want to stay here, I just need to pick up my drunk cousin.” Said the woman’s voice, though from Yuuri can hear, she sounds like a little girl.

“And who’s that?” 

Suddenly Victor was out of shot of the camera. There was an addition muffled voice now.

“Привет Anna! You’re here!” Victor’s voice seemed to develop a more native Russian accent in the presence of a family member. Right after he said that Yuuri heard a loud crash and gasps fill the room. He only saw the ceiling of the bar (the phone fell down from the crash) and was so confused as to what is going on.

“See, he can’t even freaking stand up,” the girl said in a scornful tone, “C’mon Victor we need to get back to the hotel, our plane leaves tomorrow!”

Yuuri was smiling to himself now that he realized Victor was coming back tomorrow.

“No, I’m not leaving, I’ms talking with Yuuri!”

“You can talk to Yuuri tomorrow, god, we’re gone one week and all I hear is, ‘I miss Yuuri’ and ‘why couldn’t I bring Yuuri’, and ugh ‘I’m so in love with Yuuri’, I’m sick of it!”

Yuuri heard everything that was said over the phone, though he couldn’t see it. He just sat dumb-founded at everything that was just said. 'I wasn't supposed to hear that, was I?' Yuuri thought to himself.

“What?” The girl asked; Victor was giving her a look of sheer terror. He directed his eyes towards the counter. 

After a couple of seconds, Yuuri heard a muffled, “oh shi-” before his connection was abruptly caught off. 

He just sat and stared at the phone before trying to process everything that happened. He looked down at the ground before stuttering to himself under his breath.

“L-love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof Victor is in trouble!


End file.
